FUNimation Entertainment/Episode List and DVD Releases
DVD and Blu-Ray Releases FUNimation's DVDs and blu-rays include both the uncut English dub and the original Japanese version. The English dub on the DVDs and blu-rays do not use the censored dialogue or name changes that the initial American broadcasts used. The episode content itself is presented completely unedited, however there are a few edits to the overall presentation of the TV series: the Japanese logo is replaced by the FUNimation version (in some cases this involves removing a few seconds of the original animation), and in an odd error Zoro's original eyecatcher is edited to say 'Zolo' in the earlier episodes (This, however was an unintended mistake carried over from material provided by 4kids, and was corrected from episode 27 onwards). No explanation was ever given for the reasons behind the logo change, however most (but not all) of the DVD sets feature the original unaltered logo and animations for such in the "Creditless Opening/Closing" special features. As is typical of an English release, the episode titles and credits are generally replaced with an English version that includes the cast for both languages and no set of credits in Japanese are available. However, a few of the movies include the unaltered Japanese credits and logos, as well as silent English credits that refer to both versions. From episode 361 onwards, certain captions (such as 'Five Minutes Earlier') were replaced with English translations too. Each set of the voyage sets would contain commentary on 1 episode for seasons 1-3. Starting with season 4 each set would contain commentary on 2 episodes. Starting with Season 4 Voyage 4, each sets also includes interviews with the English cast. The first of these, 'On The Boat: Behind the Scenes of One Piece', were around 15 minutes long and featured ADR Director Mike McFarland and a voice actor and discussing their respective character as well as their overall thoughts on the show. Each set contained 2 of these features. From Season Five: Fourth Voyage onwards, a single 'One Piece in the Booth' feature, lasting twenty to thirty minutes each, was included instead. These extras include cast and crew interviews, as well as footage of the English dialogue being recorded. Some of the movies include similar extras. Movies Movie 8: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures In Alabasta Uniquely, this release contains both the English and Japanese logo depending on which audio track is selected. Both languages use the Japanese credits with animation, followed by silent English credits referencing both versions. There is also an error on the DVD version of the film. As was typical of FUNimation before the release of their "Season 4", FUNimation dubbed the closing theme Compass for the English dub track of this release. Due to a DVD authoring error however, it does not appear on the DVD version and the original Japanese version of Compass appears on both language tracks. This error was corrected on the later blu-ray release so that now Compass is heard on the English dub audio track while the original Japanese is heard on that language track. Movie 10: One Piece Film: Strong World This release uses the unaltered Japanese logo and credits, followed by silent English credits. Due to music licensing issues, the theme song Fanfare was replaced with an instrumental piece from the film's soundtrack. This movie also notes the debut of Brook's English Dub appearance. Category:Episodes Category:FUNimation Category:Merchandise Category:Subpages Movie 12: One Piece Film: Z TV Specials Episode Special 8: 3D2Y On the 405th episode of the Unofficial One Piece Podcast, One Piece brand manager Josh Kocurek stated Funimation plans to release the simulcast TV Specials on home video, starting with 3D2Y, which is expected to be released sometime later in 2016The Unofficial One Piece Podcast 'Episode 405, “Execute Germa 66”' 1:40:00. Season 1 1st Voyage 2nd Voyage 3rd Voyage 4th Voyage Season 2 1st Voyage 2nd Voyage 3rd Voyage 4th Voyage 5th Voyage 6th Voyage 7th Voyage Season 3 1st Voyage 2nd Voyage 3rd Voyage 4th Voyage 5th Voyage Season 4 Due to music licensing issues, the ending Mirai Kōkai is replaced with Eternal Pose, as was the case with FUNimation's streaming version and the US Toonami airing. An exclusive booklet, containing the cover artwork for every 'Voyage' set up to that point, was included by the retailer Right Stuf. 1st Voyage 2nd Voyage 3rd Voyage 4th Voyage 5th Voyage Season 5 1st Voyage 2nd Voyage 3rd Voyage 4th Voyage 5th Voyage 6th Voyage Season 6 1st Voyage 2nd Voyage 3rd Voyage 4th Voyage Season 7 On February 16, 2015 FUNimation Entertainment officially announced the acquisition of season 7, which will cover episodes 385 to 456 and will be released over six voyage sets.The Unofficial One Piece Podcast 'Episode 356, “It Was Me, Diomante!” 1:18:12' 1st Voyage 2nd Voyage 3rd Voyage 4th Voyage 5th Voyage 6th Voyage Season 8 On February 15, 2016 FUNimation Entertainment 'Season Eight, Voyage One' was officially slated to be released on May 31, 2016. No announcement was made for the season as a whole as of yet.The Unofficial One Piece Podcast 'English Dub of the Marineford Arc to Start This May' 1st Voyage Collections Each collection contains the exact same disc content as the old releases, but with new packaging and at a less expensive price. Collection One Collection Two Collection Three Collection Four Collection Five Collection Six Collection Seven Collection Eight Collection Nine Collection Ten Collection Eleven Collection Twelve Collection Thirteen Collection Fourteen Collection Fifteen Collection Boxes Each box contains 4 collections, art cards featuring the Collection box art, a wanted poster and stickers. Currently, they are exclusive to amazon. These sets are only being produced in limited numbers. Collection Box One Collection Box Two Collection Box Three TV FUNimation Dub - Cartoon Network The following episodes aired in the United States on Cartoon Network's Toonami and were edited for content. The following episodes aired in Australia and New Zealand only. The following episodes aired uncut, but were still aired in Australia and New Zealand only. TV FUNimation Dub - swim Toonami The following episodes were aired uncut in the United States on swim's Toonami. FUNimation Simulcast (Subbed only) Note: The crossover episodes, 492, 542 and 590, were skipped from FUNimation's simulcast; despite this, their next episode previews still appear on the previous episode's Crunchyroll stream. Episodes 492 and 542 were later added to Crunchyroll. References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:FUNimation Category:Merchandise Category:Subpages